A Coyote and a Fox
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Sam was engineer with time to kill, so what's the harm in having a job in the pizza place as a night guard? Lots of things actually, yet it maybe isn't as bad as he thinks when he meets a cute Fox. Warning: Anthro animals will be present, also female foxy and Bonnie, Maybe a lemon if I feel like it but don't get your hopes up, And foul language.
1. Prologue: Foxy discovery

'So this is the place' Sam thought, as the anthro coyote stood at the doors of a pizza place, 'Freddy fazbear's pizza, well it beats the hell out of doing janitor work at Mcdonalds, besides it's not like I have to be here 24/7, it's only the night shift' he smiled at the thought. it was summer break so his boss in the engineer Bissnuss, relieved him of his job until Fall, but he didn't mind. with all this free time on his hands, he can work on his side projects, like his custom functional plasma cutter and engineer armor he made so he can cosplay as Issac Clark for comic-con. He brought the Plasma cutter to modify while he was working the cameras.

As he walked in, no one greeted him, the place was empty, "well ain't this fine and dandy, you give me the job, and your to much of a dooche to meet me in person!... *sigh* well, I've had worse employers" he said. He walked up to the front counter, there laid a instruction book, a note from the manager, and a map of the building.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Time: 8:PM

It was almost time to start his job, but Sam decided to take a detour. He entered pirate cove, he was curious about what was in the curtains in the back of the place.

He took no time B-lining it towards said curtains. 'Ok... Lets see the big deal about these cu-' he stood in mid thought as he saw a shocking seen. He saw one of the Machines, but this one he hasn't seen before, it looks like it's supposed to be a fox, but it looks beaten and scratched up, the fur was torn off its left leg. "oh! I feel insulted by this, the bastard asks me to keep an eye on these things, even though he treats them like shit! Im sorry, I didn't know the staff here get paid to be cheap lazy assholes" He yelled aloud In anger. He could not let this slide. He saw a blueprint laying next to the leg of the machine. he picked it up and read it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Foxy the Pirate_,

Gender:_ Female _{'wow! really, I thought it was a guy, that's probably due to the condition she's in'}

current status: in stasis mode, due to unrepairable damage {my ass, a true engineer would fix this in a jiffy}, and for attacking a man and biting his ear off and taking part in the "Bite of '87",{Ok, who the hell programmed that}

Power Source: M7 plasma hyper core

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sam read the rest of the blueprints and figured out how he can fix Foxy. conveniently, he brought his tool bag to work on modifying his Plasma cutter. He detached Foxy from the stage, letting her gently fall onto his back, piggy back style, he then carried her to the security room. He thought he heard a pleasured happy moan, but he shrugged it off.

little did he know, he was in for a long night, and maybe even more. A pair of yellow eyes followed him from the shadows until he left down the hallway.

**A/N Five dollars says those eyes belonged to Freddy, this was a interesting segment I must say at least, please Fav and review. See you next chapter, and at Godspeed!**


	2. First night: Foxy friends, killer foes

"Ok lets set you down here" Sam said as he placed foxy on a cleared table In the office. "Ok, Foxy, lets see what I can do to help" Sam says as he pulls out a wrench and a screw driver.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

11:58pm

Foxy silently watched as the new night guard worked with her body, it felt weird letting him do this. She also found the coyote to be kinda cute. "Ok, that takes care of the legs, now lets work on that jaw" Sam said to himself as he wipes some of the grease off of his paws with a cloth. Foxy took notice on how good he was doing at 'fixing' her, she felt feeling in her left leg again, and the tears in the fur on her right leg and her chest were sewn back together. It looked like those parts were never torn to begin with.

"Ok lets put this here, sew that there, stitch the fur around it aaaaand... done" Sam say's with a satisfied look on his face, foxy batted her eyes to look herself over, she looked amazing, She looked the same way she did in her times where she was still new, her Orange fur pelt and the edited facial features made her look like a beautiful young fox.

The clock then struck midnight, she could now move freely, the first thing she did is try out her new vocals and her new body. She downright tackled Sam playfully.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! I thought I would never be restored, but you did it! And you fixed my jaw and my leg, and gave me a new vocal chip, you are my hero!" She was so happy, she had Sam In a tight hug. Her orange tail waged in joy.

Sam was shocked by this, he knew the animotronics were set to wander around at night but he didn't know that foxy did, wasn't she supposed to be deactivated due to repair problems, unless she was never deactivated to begin with.

'Why that good for nothin son of a-', he swore in his thoughts. "hehehe, no problem, foxy... Do you like your new body?" Sam Asked nervously. "Like It!? I Love it! I've never felt this good in my entire existence, how can I ever repay you!?" She replied with a smile. "Maybe getting off me for starters" Sam informed with a chuckle. "Oh... Hehehe, sorry" She blushed, then she got off of the Guard and allowed him to stand up.

The two then herd clanking down the hallway, Sam's ear twitched, "what the hell is that?" He asked, Foxy then realized who it was, "Oh shit, it's Bonnie, close the left door, now!" she said in panic. Sam didnt want to argue with her so he did as he was told and fliped the breaker Switch, thus sealing the left door.

The two herd somthing slam on the door, "Ok, what the Fuck Was that!?" Sam yelled, "That... Was Bonnie" foxy answered, "wait Bonnie, the rabbit? But isn't she supposed to be wandering the main lobby At this time?" he asked, Foxy walked up to the phone on the desk, "Since it's your first time on the job, your gonna have to listen to this every night for the first week" She said gesturing the phone, as she said that, the phone went off and started to play a recorded message.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming. But i'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh..you'll do fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

_Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Bla bla bla, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. And we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you and the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters..if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of..discomfort..and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask._

_Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

The message ended, and foxy looked back at Sam. He gulped, "hehehe, your not gonna do that to me... Are you?" he was sweating bullets. Foxy smirked and shook her head in disagreement, "No I won't, unless one of the others get you, or if you want me to" she gave a sly grin to him. Sam puts his hands up defensively, "No no, I'm good, I don't do costumes" he said.

"Ok, but if Chica, Freddy, or Bonnie get ya, it's out of my paws, the reason I'm not out to get you is because you helped me, and I'm grateful for that" she started to walk towards the right doorway, her hips and tail twirking with each step. Sam felt a nosebleed coming on And grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk, 'why do I always get turned on by the girls that can kill me easily!?' He thought with frustration as he dabbed the blood. Foxy reached the doorway and looked back with a smile, "I'll see you around, Sammy~" she said, as she showed that she took one of his caller cards from his bag. Sam blushed a cherry red as she winked at him and left the room, not only because she gave him a gushy nick name, but also because she 'Out foxed' him and took one of his IDs and the seductive tone in her voice when she said her farewells.

Shaking off the feeling and thought of a Sexy animatronic Fox out to get him in more ways than one, Sam turned his attention back to the cameras on the Pad, he then opened back up the left side door. "Ok lets check and see where everyone is" he said to himself as he carefully flipped between cameras. Chica was in the bathroom, Bonnie was walking back to the main lobby with a look of disappointment on her face because she failed at getting him, Foxy was stepping back into her stage but not before giving a wink twoards the camera, and Freddy... Freddy seemed to still be at the stage. It's like ne didn't even move to begin with.

"I'm gonna have to keep a good eye on you, Freddy" Sam said as he officialy started his first night as a night watch guard.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

5:30pm

Sam juggled the tasks of modifying his plasma cutter and watching the cameras. He then herd a quick pating sound that matched the sound of runing coming down the right hallway. He sighed "Screw off Chica!" he yelled as he hit the button to the right door, he then herd a clank at the door. He was doing good for his first night, he had 30 minutes left and he still has, 45% power. then eventually, after denying Chica and Bonnie access a couple more times, he heard a ding noise, his first night is over.

Sam gathered his things and made his way to the entrance, But he made a slight detour To say bye to Foxy first.

**A/N Wooo! Hell yeah, survived the first night, both Sam and me. yeah, I kinda got board while writing the chapters, so I took a break and played the actual game. I don't know if it's just me, but Bonnie's scream for me sounds a lot like R2-D2's scream from Star Wars to me, Lol, so it kinda takes away some of the fear aspect if you look at it that way XD****. So, I'll see you guys next chapter, At Godspeed!**


	3. Extra: Future planing

**A/N warning, the following bonus chapter will contain a brief self insert of my Oc, Chris.**

As Sam entered his house, he threw his tool bag on the couch. He then b lined it to the telephone. He then dialed the number belonging to a specific Boy/Immortal

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

...

*click*

?: Oh, hello Sam, I heard you got a job at a pizza place, hehehe, sucks to be you~

Sam: Shut up Chris! I don't have time for your crap.

Chris: Whoa man, calm the hell down, who took a piss in your Cheerios?

Sam: you know that Project you and Noru have been working on?

Chris: Yeah, project サイバーモータル {Saibāmōtaru}, what about it?

Sam: I like to sign up as a volunteer to be a test subject

Chris: W-what!... Sam... answer this for me... are you fucking high!? The transition is powerful enough to kill a normal man In a millisecond if something malfunctions! It's a freaking death wish

Sam: Chris! my life is already in danger, I'm using this as a backup plan if I get caught!

Chris: By who!?

Sam: You would probably think I'm crazy if I told you.

Chris:...*sigh* there's no way I'm gonna change your mind, is there?

Sam: Nope... it might be a risk, but it's a risk I'm gonna have to take.

Chris: Fine, be here by Noon, 12:30PM sharp, earlier if possible.

Sam: You got it

Chris: Your fucking insane, you know that?

Sam: he, now where's the fun in not taking risks.

Chris: Ok then, 'Mr. Mission impossible', I'll see you soon.

Sam: See ya Chris.

*Click*

...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**A/N hehehe, plot twist and a mystery. if you know what the Japanese translation of the Project that Sam is attending is. Try not to spoil it for the others because this is foreshadowing somthing. Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. There will be more extra chapters, and they'll be foreshadowing's, Things that move the plot along in a mysterious way, or... *Sigh* Lemons.**

**Ill see you in the next chapter, at Godspeed!**


	4. Night two: setting in

11:01PM

Sam approached the building. He wasn't wearing his security outfit this time, with the exception of the hat. He had no shirt on so his Tannish gray fur was visible, he wore a red scarf around his neck, and he wore a pair of blue jeans. He carried his tool bag in his right hand, and another bag in his left.

he walked into the building, "Night two... Well might as well set up before the clock hits twelve" He pondered aloud. He then went down the hallway towards the office.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

11:55PM

Sam has finished setting up. He brought his Plasma cutter again in case he had to defend himself. He also brought a custom made EMP device, but it will be a last resort, since it can cut off the power of all devices that use juice in a five block radius.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_*ringing*_

_Uh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Um, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know.._

_Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like to be watched. I don't know._

_Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Um, talk to you soon!_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

'Hehehe, it seems Foxy hates the press, she doesn't seem to be shy towards me though' Sam thought as the call ended. He then saw the clock strike twelve, his shift had begun.

He first started by checking the stage an- "Yep, There's Bonnie making a B-line for the office" the coyote sighed, he turned and hit the switch to the left door, he herd a bang and then herd Bonnie, "Ahh! That hit my nose You asshole!" She yelled. 'heh, I'm the asshole!? Says the robot chick that's trying to stuff me in a suit against my free will' Sam amusingly thought, he then opened the door back up once she left. He then brought his attention back to the cameras.

He scrolled through the cameras some more, but then he saw an article on a news paper in the right side hallway through the camera, it read "The Bite of '87". 'Again with this bite of '87 thing, exactly what did go on here?' He thought. He then zoomed in on the article and began to read the paper.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

12:10AM

Foxy opened her eyes, she felt great, she stood up and stretched. She was enjoying her new body and things were going her way. The manager came by and saw her repaired state, he seemed happy about it and decided to reopen pirate cove, after some repairs to the . Some of the Pizzeria's reputation started to return a bit. The best part is that all of it was thanks to Sam. She felt all fuzzy inside every time she thought of the coyotes name.

He did more than fix her, he gave her a fresh start. She hasn't met someone like him since '87. Speaking of said year, maybe people will start to forget the incident she had with that man, she sighed at the thought.

Setting that aside, Foxy decided to pay a little visit to Sammy. she giggled at the thought of the nickname she gave him. She checked to see if the cameras were on, they weren't at the moment, she then took her chance and bolted down towards the office.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sam heard running coming down through the left hallway. He brought up then camera feed to see who it was. to his surprise, it was Foxy, she was bolting for the Office. Before he could even react, She came through the doorway and Playfully tackled him to the floor. "Hi Sammy~" she said, her tail wagging.

Sam was blushing hard, due to the position he's in, with her being on top of him, "Do all our encounters have to be like this?" He asked, his cheeks still flushed with Magenta. Foxy giggled, "Maaaybe~, maybe not~... so how goes the wonders of being the new Night watch?" She asked. "Umm, good so far... Heh, I just got done listening to the Phone Guy's recording, and I must say Foxy, I didn't know you were Camera shy" Sam teased and gave her a 'foxy' grin. {no pun intended}

It was Foxy's turn to have her cheeks go red, "S-shut up, I just don't like being watched, that's all" she said, trying to cover her face with her paw to hide the blush. Sam chuckled, "Sure you don't, anyway, what brings you here?" He asks.

"I was just getting lonely, so I came to see you, it's been way to long since I got to talk to anyone" She said, gently tracing his chest with her hook. "Ok, I'm guessing that's because you nearly bit off a guy's head" Sam exclaimed.

Foxy, upon hearing that, had her ears go down in shame. "It wasn't my fault, he was beating that poor little girl, i couldn't just let him get away with that" She pouted.

Sam sighed, "But dose biting his frontal lobe make you any better than he is?". He saw the mopey look in her eyes, he felt guilt for making her feel like that, he nuzzles her cheek "...hey... I'm not blaming you for what you've done, no need to get all depressed on me now, I hate to see a cute girl cry" he said, trying to comfort her. He then realized what he just said 'Did I just call her cute out loud!?' He thought.

Foxy's ears perked at his statement and looked at him. "D-Do you really think I'm cute?" She asked, she lifted her eye patch, both her scarlet eyes looked at him in innocence.

Sam blushed even harder now, 'no hiding it now' he thought, "yes, I think your kinda cute" he admits, his face was coverd in red.

Foxy smiled gently at his statement and blushed, "Thank you... *yawns* d-do you mind if I stay here for a while?" She asked shyly. Sam smiled, "sure... Let me check the cameras" he said, he then brang up the tablet to his face, and to his surprise, the others seemed to have left the area around the office.

he then looked back at foxy, who was now snuggling Him, and smiled. She looked beautiful, she felt soft as she cuddles him. Somehow, he didn't feel regret for admitting her beauty to her.

He didn't care if it was wrong or not, he kinda liked this feeling of her embrace. He returns a gentle embrace. 'she's so cute when she's like this, and she's a really kind girl, even if she's a robot' He thought.

The two remained locked in a embrace for the rest of the night.

**A/N Ok, now we're getting to the Oc/Foxy fluff, I hope you like what you've read so far, if you have any ideas, please share them and don't be shy. I'll see you next chapter, At Godspeed!**


End file.
